


My New Obsession

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, walkie-talkie sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: "The sound of your voice alone is enough to turn me on"





	My New Obsession

Nick steps out of the much needed shower; he wraps a towel around his hips. Walking back to the bedroom, his wet hair leaves a trail of water drops on the wooden floor.

He got dressed for bed, half-dressed to be exact; Nick always slept with his shirt off, and got under the covers.

As soon as he did a static came over the walkie-talkie. Nick looks over to the desk across the room; the walkie-talkie stands upright on the table. Nick sighs, he literally just lied down, and so he ignores it and closes his eyes.

Then it was no longer static but Troy's voice that came loud and clear over the radio "Nick, you there? Over".

Nick sat up slightly, still too lazy to get to the walkie-talkie.

"Nick? Nick? Hello?"

When Troy wouldn't stop calling his name, Nick got up and grabbed the radio. The sudden quick movement made him groan in pain, his body is still sore from today's militia training. "It's late, Troy. What do you want?" Nick flops back onto the bed, holding the walkie close to his chest.

"I...I just wanted to say, you did well today...and I think you'd fit right in with us, you've got some skills. Over"

Nick is somewhat uncomfortable by the compliment, so he changes the subject. "Do you really have to say 'over' every time? aren't we like, two houses apart?".

"That's just how this works..."

Troy is about to say something else but lingers, giving Nick the opportunity to step in "Well..." he starts, as if trying to end an unwanted phone call, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..."

Troy is also in bed; leaning against the headboard, he holds the radio with both hands. He speaks into it softly but with conviction.

"I like spending time with you, Nick. I never really had a friend before".

"Were not friends" Nick chuckles, dragging out the word  _not._

"Lovers then?" Troy laughs.

"Troy, I'm tired and you're rambling, I'm switching this off.  _Over"_

"No, don't!" Troy yells through, Nick holds his finger over the off button, not yet pressing it.

"What?"

"Do you want to come over?" the soft, sweet tone of his voice does very little to mask the intentions of the invite, but Nick tries to brush it off.

"What for? Look, I just took a shower and I would really love to get some sleep".

"It's just...I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, Nicky".

"Well, tough luck. Have a good one" Nick doesn't switch off the radio tough; he places it on the pillow beside him and makes himself comfortable.

"People think I'm this dumb trigger-happy douchebag, but it's not who I am and you see that, Nick. I know you see that" Troy's voice breaks slightly at the end of the sentence, that only makes Nick toughen his stance.

"This is really not the time for a therapy session, Troy".

"Yet you still have your walkie on"  _Touché_ "Do you want to know why I can't fall sleep at night, Nick? especially after we spend time together".

"Not really" Nick's speaks into his pillow, his eyes closed.

"You're always on my mind, Nick. and when I'm alone...at night...you haunt me. You're my new obsession".

"Well, aren't I lucky?"

"I keep thinking...." Troy continues "Maybe in another life we could have..."

"There is only this life, Troy".

"I know, fuck! I know" Troy gets lost in thought for a moment. Nick almost falls asleep right then, but Troy breaks the static silence. "Do you think about me at night, Nick?"

Nick doesn't reply at first but when he hears Troy groan it sends a jolt of adrenaline through his body. He grabs the walkie and holds it to his ear. "No" he says, trying to get a better listen for the sounds Troy is making on the other end.

"Don't lie to me, Nick. Please. Not to me" Troy is already palming his dick through his pants, trying to ease some of the pressure. His breath hitches loudly enough for Nick to notice. His muscular body is over the covers, exposed. His hand moves up and down his cock.

"Troy, I can't" Nick clutches the radio in his hand, almost to the point of breaking it; he starts to feel himself get hard.

"Damn, the sound of your voice alone is enough to turn me on, Nick, gets me so hard" Troy feels even more precum leak out of his cock. Knowing he's not completely alone, that Nick is with him in this moment, listening to him masturbating, causes the rhythm of his hand along his length to increase.

"You still there?" Troy asks, halting his movements. He wants to make sure Nick is still there. Nick  _is_  there, hanging on Troy's every breath and moan, the image of Troy masturbating proves too much and he's already shoving his pants down his thighs.

"Yeah, I'm here" Nick gasps when he squeezes the base of his cock.

"Stay with me, Nick. Ahhh I'm so close" Troy drops the walkie-talkie and lets it land on the mattress. His whole body is focused on getting himself off. His abs contract when he comes, come spurting out of his cock and onto his stomach.

"Ahhh Fuck! I just fucking came all over my hand listening to your voice, Nicky" Troy's heavy breathes make it harder for Nick to figure out Troy's exact words, his voice is so hot and deep "Imagine your lips against mine, our bodies pressed together. I'm yours, Nick. I'll do whatever you want. You want me to suck your cock? I'll do it, take you deep down my throat until you come in my mouth".

"Shit, Troy".

Troy laughs, still in euphoria from his orgasm "You hard yet? You touching yourself, Nicky?"

"Y...yeah" The image of Troy sucking him off is vivid in Nick's mind, he grabs his cock firmly, precum coating his hand "Fuck, Troy".

"I can hear you're jerking off, Nick. You really want me to suck you off, don't you? I'd let you fuck me so hard. I can take it, Nick, give it to me." Troy's voice is low and seductive, luring Nick to his release.

"Oh god, Oh my god. Troy, I'm-" Nick buries his face in the pillow, his whole body quivers as he comes onto the sheets with a loud groan.

"Jesus Christ! Been dying to know what you sound like when you come, Nick. We should do this every night".

"This...this was a onetime thing" A feeling of shame creeps up on Nick.

"Don't be ungrateful, Nick. Say thank you".

There is a long pause before Nick says anything "Alright...fine.  _Thank you_ ".

"Say what your grateful for" Troy sounds demanding but in a sexy sort of way.

"For making me come, alright?" Nick leaves almost no space between each word.

Troy ticks his tongue against the roof of his mouth "Madison didn't teach you much manners, huh, Nick? I'll see you tomorrow, Good Night".

 

 


End file.
